syndicate_wrestling_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
John LeGore
John LeGore, also known as John Altmann, is a member of Syndicate Wrestling eFederation. John is currently set to make his in-ring debut on April 7, 2019, at Event Horizon against Jay Brinson, in a number one contenders match for the Syndicate World Championship. Syndicate Wrestling eFederation (2019-present) Pursuit of the Syndicate World Championship (2019-present) On January 29, 2019, John LeGore made his first appearance in Syndicate Wrestling, announcing that he joined after being recruited by Abel Herrera. He claimed that this was a fresh start for him to cast philosophy in a more positive light as a competitor, and it was also a chance for him to reassert his claim as the best technical wrestler of any eFederation. He also announced that he has a deal to appear in both Syndicate and PWITOF. He immediately set his sights towards Dwight A. Bennett II as the reigning Syndicate World Champion, claiming he should be the number one contender for the Syndicate World Championship because every time he had fought Dwight in the past (in PWITOF), he had his number. Abel Herrera announced that he, along with the other two presidents (Kyle Monkman and Jordan Marzouq) of Syndicate, would come up with a decision shortly on the #1 contender for the Syndicate World Championship. John got impatient and attacked a young security guard (Tony Chiavez), claiming to be taking advice from Karl Marx stating, "See Karl said, philosophers have only interpreted the world, the point however is to change it. So I'm done interpreting the world of Syndicate or creative's inaction and I'm going to start changing it!"Jordan Marzouq and Kyle Monkman highly disapproved of this action, stating this was not the right way to go about getting a title shot. Feud with Jay Brinson Jay Brinson made his very first appearance in Syndicate Wrestling on January 30, shortly after John's attack on Tony. Jay announced that he had a signed a deal to be part of Syndicate and PWITOF (similar to John), and he targeted John in his first promo saying that if anyone was going to take the title off of Dwight it would be him, "The Amazing One." it was then announced by the Abel Herrera that John LeGore and Jay Brinson will face at the first announced show, Event Horizon, in a number one contenders match, becoming the first ever match announced in Syndicate history. Abel would later announce that Draven Glasco would be the first to challenge Dwight A. Bennett II for the Syndicate World Championship in the main event of that event. Abel Herrera also made another announcement in regards to John. Due to his attack on Tony Chiavez and his threats towards Kyle Monkman, John was given a suspension until the executive committee saw fit to lift his suspension, citing those type of actions will not be tolerated in Syndicate. During his suspension, John went to Los Angeles to train with Katsuyori Shibata in a catch wrestling dojo, preparing for his match against Jay Brinson. In an interview, he berated Dwight for being a complacent champion, claiming Dwight A. Bennett II was being lazy staying at home and not doing anything while John was spending his time training to improve his wrestling. John then told Jay that his training will come in handy when he faces him on April 7 at Event Horizon. John later approached Abel Herrera with an idea to have a show before Event Horizon, a show that featured a match that pitted the three announced matchups at Event Horizon against each other in one match. Abel Herrera liked the idea and announced the first Syndicate show will take place on February 17, called Big Bang, and the main event would feature John teaming up with Guy Crawford and Draven Glasco against Dwight A. Bennett II, Kort George, and Jay Brinson. Heel Turn On February 4, Abel Herrera announced that after speaking with John and John agreeing to forfeit his first month's pay to Tony Chiavez, John's suspension was lifted. This decision, however, was not discussed between Abel and the other two presidents, and Kyle Monkman claimed that John was still suspended. This led to an attack on Kyle by John, in which he delivered a torrent of stomps to Kyle's face. John grabbed a microphone and went on a huge rant on Kyle Monkman, Syndicate Wrestling, Dwight A. Bennett II, and even his partners at Big Bang, Guy Crawford and Draven Glasco. John then removed himself from the Big Bang main event match. John LeGore was ranked #2 in the Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings 1. He, however, was left off Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings 2, after disappearing from Syndicate following his attack on Kyle and no-showing the Big Bang event. Championships and accomplishments Accomplishments * Ranked #2 in the Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings 1 Category:Members